<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a goo and a gaa (request) by redbirb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851542">a goo and a gaa (request)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb'>redbirb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series, Red Robin (Comics), Titans (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Baby Acquisition, Fluff and Humor, Gen, a random baby, the titans babysit, tim finds a baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redbirb/pseuds/redbirb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A soft cry perks Kon right up out of his relaxed state. “Is that a baby?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Requests 2020 [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a goo and a gaa (request)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request I got on tumblr from lovely-bellflower : "<i>Tim Drake, and accidental baby acquisition please?</i>"</p><p>This was such a cute request. I'm tempted to expand it one day for more fluff and exasperated Tim.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Shh, shh,” Tim hushes in a quiet tone, desperately rocking the bundle in his arms. He isn’t well-versed in this, carefully making his way to the Perch without being caught. He has some supplies in a bag (last minute purchases, smiling politely as he asked the cashier what was best to feed the fussy, small creature in his arms).</p><p>	“Tim?”</p><p>	He freezes halfway through the door, the weight of the bag pulling against his shoulder painfully. Kon is approaching, rubbing an eye sleepily, awoken from his nap by the rapid thumping of a nearby heart, Tim’s heart.</p><p>	A soft cry perks Kon right up out of his relaxed state. “Is that a baby?”</p><p>	A heavy sigh as Tim turns around, the soft blue blanket covering a wiggling body except for a tiny face. “Yes, it’s a baby.”</p><p>	“Why do you have a baby?”</p><p>	“I… I found it.”</p><p>	“It. You found <i>it</i>?”</p><p>	“That’s what I said,” snapping, annoyed,” and I’m trying to settle it down.”</p><p>	“You probably shouldn’t call it an it.”</p><p>	“You just did.”</p><p>	“Why are you two shouting,” Cassie calls from down the hallway, Bart and Miguel in tow.</p><p>	“Ohmygod,” Bart zips passed her to Tim’s side, looking at the baby like he’s never seen one before. “You have a baby. Why do you have a baby? What’s their name?”</p><p>	“He found it,” Kon says, shrugging.</p><p>	“How do you randomly find a baby,” Miguel laughs, moving closer to get a better look too. “Are you babysitting?”</p><p>	“No, I did find it - them. Ugh, I knew you guys were going to make this weird.”</p><p>	“Tim,” Cassie stands infront of them all, arms crossed, brow raised. “You’ve got some explaining to do. Also did you get everything you needed?”</p><p>	Tim thinks back on the Wayne credit card he carelessly used while shopping earlier, thinking about the things he’s having delivered to a private apartment later.</p><p>	“Gods, I hope so.”</p><p>---</p><p>	The baby babbles, chubby hand grabbing at Bart’s nose, giggling as the cooing continues. Tim lays exhausted across his bed in the Perch, hair messy and tired eyes bloodshot.</p><p>	“Go rest up,” Miguel tries to coax, giving his friend a pointed look.</p><p>	“Can’t… baby needs me.”</p><p>	“You sound like a new mom,” Bart laughs and the baby laughs at his laughter.</p><p>	“I’m being serious here. Taking care of a baby is a lot of work. I’m still running DNA to see what I can do in finding the parents. Combing news stations and radio talk for hours -”</p><p>	“Tim,” Miguel insists, cutting him off. “Sleep! We got this.”</p><p>	“Angel is in good hands.” Bart assures.</p><p>	“Angel? You gave the baby a name?”</p><p>	“Well, duh! Kon kept saying ‘it’ so Cassie and I decided on a name.”</p><p>	Tim slaps a hand to his forehead, unable to come up with anything witty in response. “I thought the mom was supposed to name the baby?”</p><p>	Miguel grins, poking his arm. “So you admit you <i>are</i> the mom.”</p><p>	“... I hate you. I hate all of you.”</p><p>	“You love us, Timmy. And we’ll all be very good dads and uncles and aunt for you, don’t you worry.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! :) I'm currently working on requests over on my <a href="https://rainbowredrobin.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>. Follow me for sneak peaks to chapters and other writing stuff. Feel free to ask me questions or tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>